


Post-it for Your Heart

by Luvkyloreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Breaking and Entering, Calculus, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Gift Giving, Good Armitage Hux, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, High School, Innocence, Insight, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Light Petting, Literal Sleeping Together, Loneliness, Love Confessions, Lucid Dreaming, Nice Armitage Hux, No Underage Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pining, Post-it Notes, Recovery, References to Depression, Rey Needs A Hug, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sexual Content, Sharing, Short & Sweet, Somnophilia, Stress Relief, Student Rey (Star Wars), Surprises, Teacher Armitage Hux, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Angst, Tenderness, Touch-Starved, Touching, Trust Issues, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/pseuds/Luvkyloreylo
Summary: ***—-COMPLETE——-***(Reyux cutesy love story that my lil heart needed😉🥰... Ben and Rey are purely platonic friends, more like bro/sis love.)Armitage wasn’t really surprised when Phasma divorced him, they married too young and he worked too much. She wanted and needed very different things than he was willing to give after five years together. Then, occasionally dates filtered in and out. But, he loved his students. That was his true passion. He devoted himself to expanding their minds and helping them achieve their goals for big futures. He rarely took days off. So, when the principal insisted he start taking days off for his own good, he was annoyed. More so when he started finding little post it notes every time on his desk the next day from whoever subbed. Quotes. Happy phrases. Blah blahs... Why did Ms. whoever think he wanted her input?! He was even more unnerved when he realized she was his former student.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Leia Organa, Armitage Hux & Phasma, Armitage Hux/Rey, Leia Organa & Rey & Ben Solo & Han Solo, Rey & Ben Solo
Comments: 114
Kudos: 68





	1. Dedicated

Armitage was probably a dork, but he was obsessed with mathematics in general. Calculus was the class he taught, but he was notorious around Endor High School as someone who would always tutor every student needing help in any area of his field.

He refused to take a dime.

The students adored him.

They would bring snacks and sodas, turn on music. He was their favorite because he never seemed to care how late he was there. He only cared that they got it, that they passed or excelled.

The other teachers gave him shit.

He would go home exhausted. Get up the next morning, do it all over again.

He was 35 years old.

Single.

Slightly lonely when he had two minutes to think about it. It was why he kept so busy...

Phasma had divorced him right after they celebrated their fifth wedding anniversary. They had stupidly married right after high school, and barely survived being in college at the same time.

Being young and horny had not worked in their favor so when it had worn off, they’d had little in common.

He missed her sometimes.

But not much.

He realized quickly that he’d loved and liked the idea of her, not the reality of her. It had never been fair to her to expect her to be those things.   
  


She was happy in her new life... had been a long time now. He saw the evidence on social media.

He wasn’t so petty that he unfriended her. But, he wished he had done as well. He was simply married to his job.

He smiled though.   
  


No one had failed to graduate at Endor in a long time.

He made sure of it.   
  


He even helped point students struggling with other subjects in the right direction if possible.   
  


He parked his old ford truck. His Ranger was perhaps 20 years old now, but ran great.

He’d spent his forced day off cleaning his house and pulling weeds. The August heat had left him pretty drained.

He still couldn’t believe Principal Organa had made him take a day off at the end of the first month of the new school year. True, he hadn’t taken any days of last school year ...but still.

He sat down at his desk, took a sip of his coffee. A bright yellow square glared at him from the surface in front of him.

**Mr. Hux,**

**They were great!**

**All their tests are graded and organized by class.  
  
**

**And remember, smile... you never know if that is the only one someone else gets all day long!😉**

**-R**

Armitage blinked.

Once.

Twice.

What?!

Who... was that a winky face?!

He glanced around, and sure enough there was a neatly stacked pile. Each set of tests labeled and graded. Each class identified as well behaved.   
  


He flicked his eyes around the classroom.

Having taught so long in this very room he would have noticed small changes, but small changes weren’t there. Big ones were. His room was completely spotless, every single thing straightened and cleaned. His mental to-do list checked off... wow. Talk about over achiever.

Weird.

Armitage wondered why, but then didn’t care enough.

The bell rang and his students filed in loudly chatting. 


	2. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey had a crush, it was true. It was difficult for her not to. He was handsome, brilliant, kind... she caught herself staring constantly in class and in the hall. Fantasies running wild in her hormone wrangled brain. Her senior year was going to be epic! She had amazing friends, big plans! Endor would kick ass this year, and she would win gold at the competition. She wanted nothing more than to hand Mr. Hux the trophy. His team always won. She’d been psyched to be in his class since she was a freshman. College was coming, she had everything mapped out if she could keep her grades up. Rey took her seat. “Alright class, if you will turn to page 28...!” His voice made her heart soar.

Rey smirked.   
  


Recalling how fidgety she used to be while she sat through his class.   
  


Her crush should have faded over the course of her senior year... or the summer... but no.

She bit her lip.

It had only grown, not that Mr. Hux had fueled it ...or even been vaguely aware.   
  
He was never inappropriate with students, professional as they come. 

When Ben’s mom suggested subbing on the side around her college classes as a favor to her, Rey had laughed. She was 18 years old! Yeah, she’d turn 19 soon, but...

She had only just graduated the previous spring so she’d be teaching kids she’d been in class with, in classrooms of her former teachers.

That had cinched it.

Former teachers.

Mr. Hux’s classroom too maybe?

Rey enjoyed it. His classes were well behaved, she knew everyone pretty much unless they were brand new.   
  


She decided to surprise him by cleaning up the room, making his life a bit less hectic. 

As a former student, she knew exactly how fucking hard that man worked... how little care he took of himself in comparison to his students. His classroom suffered from his busy schedule. Many half done organizational tasks. 

She gave out the tests he’d listed to do and graded them even though he hadn’t actually asked for that to be done by whoever subbed.   
  


Before she left, she scribbled out a note on one of his post-it notes.   
  


Thinking back fondly of how she looked forward to his smile every day her senior year, she knew exactly what she wanted to write.   
  


Rey hoped her note, graded tests, and his clean classroom would make him happy in the morning.

Maybe her being back in the building regularly could lead to accidentally on purpose running into him...?

A bit of flirting...?

She was of age now...

She wasn’t his student anymore...

Rey knew it was sneaky, but he was still single. He’d been divorced years ago... didn’t the man deserve a bit of an ego boost? A bit of flattery? Someone who really... wanted him? 

  
Rey really wanted him.

He would figure that out soon enough!

She giggled to herself as she flicked his classroom light off and shut the door.


	3. new faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage dealt with his colleagues as little as possible, especially Poe Dameron. The man was too much on a good day, truly insufferable on a bad one. Cocky, flirtatious with anything female, and always looking for an excuse to drag anyone or everyone to a bar. He tried constantly to drag Armitage. Seeing it as a personal mission to save him from himself since the divorce so long ago, affectionately calling Hux 'Hugs' when he really wanted to rile him up. Like many, Dameron couldn't understand why Hux was content to devote himself to the success of his students instead of questing to get laid.

"oh Hugs... good I caught you!" Poe cut Hux off as he attempted to leave his classroom. "so, plans tonight? a few of us a headed to Maz's to celebrate Chris's birthday. He said you would not come, but I really think you should... several newbies are coming along.The new art teacher Mrs. McNair, the little sub filling in as a favor to Leia, and Lando's roped the new shop teacher Mr. Crawford into giving us a chance."

Armitage inwardly cringed.

Poe would most definately shove him at any breathing pair of tits if he went. Their town wasn't huge... he knew most of them already. They all knew about him... about Phasma. He was 35 years old for fucks sake, he was not some 20 something looking to dance the night away and get so drunk he forgot his name. 

Dameron was an idiot.

Armitage frowned. "no..."

"shit man, come on! You will never believe who the little sub is, it's a funny story in my opinion actually. She's adorable, you would be really impressed I think." Poe grinned ear to ear.

That grin meant the girl was probably maybe 20... a strong maybe.

And dumber than a box of rocks.

Probably.

Was she the one who cleaned up his room? Probably not... there was a rotation of the substitutes in the county. Someone that age did nothing if not forced... laziness typical. 

Poe was obviously salivating over someone very new. "let it go Dameron, I have tutoring after school and then projects to go over for my seniors looking to get ahead. You know I haven't touched a drop since 6 months after the divorce, why would you even think I would want to go to a bar....Ever?! Why you keep trying is beyond me."

"how the hell do they already have such big projects for you to fiddle with, school just started a month ago? damn you are boring ! Well, we will have fun for you then." Poe waved him off and left to go back to his classroom.

Armitage happily watched Poe disappear.

Heading to his desk he found another strange thing waiting for him.

His preferred coffee next to yet another little yellow square.

**Mr. Hux,**

**Since I was around the building today, I thought you might enjoy a bit of caffeine and a word of encouragement. "You are never to old to set another goal or to dream a NEW DREAM."-C.S. Lewis**

**You seem to think you are ancient... you are not. After all the dreams you have encouraged, please find a few of your own to pursue.**

**-R**

Armitage read it once.

Twice.

A third time.

He wasn't sure what to make of it... it had a air of playfulness to it?

Or was he seeing things? He was ancient really... old compared to most of the people around him anyway. Boring according to Dameron, Poe just stated that very fact! Phasma had told him he acted old when they were married... he scowled at the note. He placed it in his desk drawer with the other one.

He couldn't throw it away ...well, yet.

It was a curious thing after all. 

He sniffed the steaming beverage, took a sip... amazed when it was exactly as he preferred. 

Rey heard Poe pick at Mr. Hux.

It annoyed her to no end. So, she decided to leave her next note with such ideas in mind.

She found him alluring and luscious... it was almost amusing that he had no concept how yummy a lot of his students found him. She blushed remembering some of her more kinky daydreams. She could remember how her and Rose overheard conversations between female teachers in the past about him, he was not fucking old. He was interesting... he had standards... he had shit that he deemed important. Mr.Dameron was just an immature selfish prick. Probably jealous because Hux's students loved him so damn much. And he was hot. She really wanted her nails in that firey hair... He got big thank-you's, gifts, mentions... he deserved them!

Rey placed the hot cup on his desk.

She knew what he liked best... of course she did.

She stuck the note next to the cup. 

He would be there any moment...

She listened to his whole little chat with Mr. Dameron... she was very glad he wasn't going. She was not going now either, despite Finn's insistance. Bonding with her co-workers wasn't as important as Mr. Hux. She was not going to get drunk around her old teachers and probably get hit on by that jackass who just insulted her favorite one!

Rey slipped out the side door to the hall before he came back in. She needed to get back in the room she was subbing in today. Social Studies wasn't really her thing, but it was ok. She had fun in every class she subbed in.


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warmth kissed his face as the sun crept in, whispering a gentle reminder that his bed was empty.

Armitage grunted with stiff muscles as he stretched. He felt his age the most in the early mornings.   
  


His sweet Millicent rubbed against his abdomen purring... at least she loved him. Fury orange moody feline. 

  
Phasma left him her at least.

”that’s my sweet girl, daddy loves you so... let’s have some breakfast my dear.” He scooped her up and headed downstairs.

He glanced around as he sipped his coffee.

It really was ridiculous that he hasn’t replaced more of what his ex-wife exited with so long ago. She took pretty much all of the antique furniture they’d hunted down together, almost all the decor...

Yes, he had bought a new bed and dresser... a new couch and tv, a smaller dinette and chair set to eat at... but after so many years, it still looked like someone barely lived there.

Armitage had just exactly what he needed to cook with, a few dishes, nothing to make it homey.   
  


It wasn’t really anyway...

To him it was just a pit stop...

A place to eat, shower, shit, piss, and sleep. He didn’t really relax much. He had his laptop, a basic tv to watch if he felt like it, a few dvds... he did have shelves with books.

Books, he had lots of those... they were everywhere.

All kinds.

He changed and went for his run. He inhaled deep breathes and exhaled any thoughts of his half lived in house. After so many years, why change anything?

It wasn’t like he brought anyone home here?

Or had big gatherings?

Or... well, he had no plans to pursue marriage again.

That first round was quite enough, thankyou very much Phasma Reynolds-Hux... back to Phasma Reynolds! 

He liked to run until his thighs burned and turned numb. He liked his heart beating so fast it could burst out. He felt alive then.

He checked his mail, typical bills as usual, when he got back.   
  


He cleaned.

Listened to a bit of Zeplin.

His Saturday’s could be like this... 

He already planned his curriculum for the week, everything was graded, no one had asked for any extra tutoring over the weekend. It looked like this weekend was his...

The quiet might be a bit much, but he was keeping busy.   
  


His mind however wandered on it’s own.

He had asked Principal Organa who all was rotating subbing for their classes this year earlier the previous week. She gave his the usual list, all people he’d met before. There were a few new ones. Mr. Crilbie, Mrs. Olsen, Ms. Williams, Ms. Ryan, and Mr. Fletcher.   
Armitage wondered which was the culprit leaving notes.

He didn’t directly ask who subbed in his class. He didn’t want attention brought to himself for asking.   
  


But, over the past few weeks he received several more surprises. He had not needed a sub. The woman was doing it when she was in the building in someone else’s class. But why? He never saw who. Never caught them.   
  
The next 3 notes were left one a week.

**Mr. Hux,**

**”Believe you can and you’re halfway there.”  
**

**See yourself as those you help do! -R**

**Mr. Hux,**

**”big jobs usually go to the men who prove their ability to outgrow small ones.”**

**You set a fine example of how to be a strong, driven, and** **accomplished human being. You water your little crop and help them grow! Thank you! -R**

**Mr.Hux,**

**”breathe darling, this is just one chapter, not your whole story.”**

**Do not forget you deserve to write yourself a better story just as your students do. You push them all to rise and pursue their best life. Take a deep breath and do the same! -R**

Armitage reread each several times, just as he had the first two. And as before, there was always something sitting with the post it note. Perched with his steaming coffee, was his favorite cinnamon roll, then a strawberry muffin, finally a large egg omelette wrap. All three had been delicious. Each time his coffee was perfect.   
  


It was strange, but... despite himself, it made him feel good.

Phasma had never went out of her way to do things for him just because.

His curiosity peaked and he knew if he wanted to he could look it up, see which last name matched up with a first name beginning with ‘R’... among the newer names.

Poe had said one sub was supposed to go to Maz’s that night, but didn’t. None of the others we’re interested. That one was the youngest. Armitage figured the young one probably wasn’t who it was. He knew it was a female... that was really all he knew.   
  


The newer notes found a home in the same desk drawer as the first two.   
  


Armitage grabbed his phone. “Hey!”

”oh Hux, did he not show up yet?” The voice asked.

”no, is he running behind? It’s no problem really... I’m not tutoring at all this weekend though and Leia told me he was free to help, that he wanted extra cash toward fixing up your old Falcon.” Armitage declared.

Han laughed. “Yes, he is. He just overslept. Up all night playing video games with his friend, she always kicks his ass... don’t know why he bothers! I’ll send him over.”

”thanks Han, I’ll get the garage opened up, go ahead and start. Ben can help haul off junk and organize. He can drive my Ranger. Then get yard shit done. I appreciate it. I plan to pay him well. I n Ed to prep for fall and winter. I get so busy... Tell Leia I said thanks too!” Armitage was glad to have the Organa-Solos, they loaned him their son’s help around his house often. He mowed his lawn all summer for him. Just like a few others, Han and Leia had been so kind to him when Phasma wanted the divorce. Leia praised him at school, she just wanted him to work less and take some ‘him time’.

”anytime Hux, if it wasn’t for you, Ben would’ve failed calculus last year. He wouldn’t have gotten that obscure scholarship either. Him and Rey both loved your class, all your kids do every year. Leia speaks so highly of you.” Han stated.

Armitage smiled.

He liked hearing that.   
  


He hung up, opened up his massive garage. Sulking at the mess.

He was so glad he had help today.


	5. Junk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tossed Ben his T-shirt, “where you going? I thought we were playing Jedi Masters Revenge again today and vegging out?” Ben flipped her off and tugged the shirt on over his head.

“Dad reminded me I have a garage to clean out and yard work to do today. Sorry, it slipped my mind last night.” Ben said shoving his legs into an old pair of jeans.   
  


Rey scowled, disappointed. “Well damn, that sucks. I didn’t see you much all summer because of stuff like that, always working at some house or mowing some lawn.”

”hey, I needed money. Mom and dad think earning teaches me more than handing their ample supply over so... I work doing anything I can get my hands on. A lot of the teachers at school paid me pretty fucking good all summer too.” Ben smirked.

Rey chuckled. “Solo’s lawn service and more!” 

  
“shut up you brat!” Ben threw a pillow at her. “I’m actually headed to your favorite person’s house right now as a matter of fact!”   
  


Rey’s eyes widened, her cheeks pinked.

”yup, you’re still hot for teacher! Haha! I knew it!” Ben groaned when she launched at him and Rey punched his arm. “What?! You can get pissed off if it’s true! You know that’s why you let mom talk you into subbing at Endor, the money for subbing is shit!”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Maybe... doesn’t matter.”

Ben grinned, “you could come help me at his house? He’s super nice. Jacob has before when I cleaned out his attic and Eric helped when I had to paint his fence? He won’t mind, nicest guy ever. Loves to toss a few bucks at us broke high school or now college kids.,” Ben hugged her waist. “Plus, you’re legal now... out of high school... hot as fuck... make him really look at you. See you differently out of school. You are my best friend... you drooled over him for four years, please come with me if for no other reason than just to get closure.”

Rey kissed his nose and hugged him back. “You really are my better half you know... but you still suck donkey balls. Fine! But, we are swinging by my house to change my clothes. Hot as fuck requires different clothes!”   
  


She gave him a wink.

Ben followed her out.

”Mom! Dad! We’re headed to Mr. Hux’s to work on some stuff for him! Cya!” Ben hollered as they left out the back door. 

  
“okay honey!” Leia answered from the kitchen.  
  


Han grinned. “Does Hux know Rey is coming with Ben today?”

Leia shrugged. “No... I don’t believe so.”

Han bellowed. “Ha! Too funny! He may be the only one who never noticed how huge a crush that girl had on him. Ben’s been making fun of her for it for years.”

”that’s inappropriate Han.” Leia replied.

”not anymore princess... Rey is not his student. He’s been alone a long damn time time, and Phasma was a bit of a cold ass cunt, sorry... I for one hope she grows some spine and jumps his ass... puts a smile on that overwound ginger!” Han kissed Leia’s cheek and chuckled all the way to his den.   
  


Leia shook her head, but a grin found it’s way to her lips as well.

Her husband wasn’t wrong per say.   
  


Hux was oblivious.   
  


Rey had always adored him.

Ben probably did have ulterior motives for inviting Rey to come with him, he had listened to Rey fawn and cry too many times not to. 

Best friends sometimes gave you the push to jump when you just refused.

They shoved.

Good for her son!

Leia smiled.

And... probably good for Armitage Hux, he just didn’t know it yet.


	6. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben scoffed as Rey tried on tank after tank. As she pulled on different shorts. He smirked as she shaved her legs, and fixed her ponytail high on her head to show off her neck more.

Armitage was grateful for Ben’s assistance. His place would be in vast disarray had the boy not offered years ago to help him out regularly.   
  


Young Solo earned decent money from many doing various yard work and odd jobs. He’d told his teacher it built character. That... and he despised flipping burgers.

So today, Armitage would have him clean out his garage again. It seemed to build up every year somehow, so he liked to do it every fall. He also liked to trim up all his bushes and trees, clean out his landscaping, and mow one more time.

It took a lot of time, Ben was young and got it all done so quickly. Easily.

He admired the morning. 

  
He sipped his coffee.  
  


Armitage was ready to work.

Until he choked...coughing and sputtering.

Long, tan, tone legs stood before his kitchen window. A lovely peach bum stared at him, bent over tugging at weeds in very short... very fitted jean shorts.   
  


His breath further caught by the minuscule tank that barely covered her curves. The slender neck attached had sweat already glistening down it.

He swallowed.

Who...?

”hey Mr. Hux!” Ben greeted from his doorway. “I brought my friend Rey along to help me out, figured we’d get done faster and she’s always up for earning extra money. You don’t mind do you? You remember Rey from class right?”

Rey...?

Oh yes... Miss Williams. She was very smart... her and young Solo were inseparable throughout school. Both graduates. She was always so... studious. A bit quiet.

”oh well, of course that’s fine Ben. I’ll gladly pay you both.” He set his mug in the sink. “I’m going to grill steaks later for dinner. Simple sandwiches for lunch. I’m just going to ...uh ...start on the garage if you want to come with me...” He’d never felt older than as he stared out that window.

”awesome, I’ll tell Rey!” Ben disappeared.

Armitage watched as her face lit up with Ben’s reply from their old teacher. She turned to wave up toward him.   
  


He marveled at such a bright smile.

Had she always done that?

Man was he out of touch...

He smiled uncomfortably and waved back.

”You’re so going to give that poor man a heart attack.” Ben teased.

”shut up Ben! Or I’ll punch you in the balls !” She snarked.

”fine! Damn!” He held his hands up in surrender. “Me and Hux are starting in the garage... you can keep working out here if you want.”

Rey snorted. “Fuck tart!”

”yeah whatever... you didn’t see the old man notice you in his yard! Bless his heart!” Ben chuckled.

Rey blushed. Crimson snuck over both cheeks and down her neck to her chest. “Really?”

”yup!” Ben nodded.

Rey beamed.   
  


She was definitely glad her idiot friend dragged her along. 


	7. Fluster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He downed several beers as they worked, careful eye to notice young Solo kept to his water. It wouldn’t do to indulge in encouraging delinquency, the boy was not 21 yet. When he was, if he still came around, he would share a beverage gladly that day. He was quite proud of Ben. He knew Leia and Han were as well. They saw a bright future ahead. Though, why that never seemed to include miss Williams Armitage wasn’t sure. The two were so very close, had been since toddlers. Or so Leia had always joked. He and some of the other staff had always assumed the two would pair up in either middle or high school. But, they never had. Inseparable 24/7 in and out of school, but never more it seemed. Now his current dilemma. So here they were at his house... and Armitage really wished he couldn’t tell just how grown miss Williams looked. These clothes were not what she’d worn in classes... he had never noticed her... features like this. He felt very guilty. Sighing, he threw more junk in the pile he and Ben were making outside the open garage.

Ben guzzled his third water, it was fucking hot. But, they’d made pretty good progress. “You want that pile outside bagged and dragged out to the road Mr. Hux?”

Armitage grinned, “yes please, and you’re not a student anymore Ben... call me Hux like your parents do.”

Ben nodded. 

It took him another thirty minutes to bag the loose items piled up, and drag what Armitage had deemed junk to the road. 

He could see Rey had made a ton of headway, Hux’s flowerbeds looked immaculate. She’d already used his trimmers on most of the smaller bushes around the house, too. 

Ben smirked.

Rey had dirt smudged on her face, arms, and knees. Her hair was sweaty and matted to her brow in that messy bun she shifted to when she got hot. Being in the sun had given her already tan skin an even more rosey glow. 

Poor Mr. Hux...

Ben chuckled, then returned to see if Hux had anything else to throw away.

Armitage was quite pleased. They had completed the garage much faster than he thought they would. He had been a bit of a coward though... only Ben had checked on miss Williams. 

No... she wasn’t a student anymore, like Ben.

She was an adult now... like Ben.

Yet, ...Armitage felt so ridiculously fevered and despicable for noticing each adorable freckle along her cleavage earlier, because her tank top barely covered the delightful slope.

He sighed. 

How long had it been... really?

Since he truly noticed anyone’s... well, anything?

A long fucking time!

Armitage fixed several thick sandwiches for lunch. Ham, bacon, fresh tomatoes, provolone, lettuce, ranch, on toasted honey wheat bread. He mixed lemonade and poured tea. He knew what he and Ben drank... miss Williams was an unknown in some ways.

Sweet tooth?

Sour soul?

No idea...

“So do I get to call you Hux too? Or would you rather me still call you Mr. Hux..., Sir?” Rey disturbed his inner debating, startling him. 

Her playful tone and mischievous smile when he spun to find her behind him made him almost drop his plate of food. 

He found himself demanding control.

Get a grip Armitage!

“Uh... well, yes, Hux is of course fine for you too miss Williams... as Ben will be...using that” Armitage managed to spit out. Realizing too quickly how shiny she was from her toiling that morning, and how much the smudge on her right cheek was taunting him to wipe it away.

What?!

“Awesome! Then there can’t be any miss Williams shit, you have to call me Rey!” She nudged his arm before scooting beside him to wash her hands. “Or peanut like Ben and everybody else...”

Armitage cringed.

Peanut?

“Rey, lunch is ready. Do you prefer lemonade or tea? I know Ben likes tea...” He took down three glasses.

Rey snagged one from him. “Lemonade... I’m a sucker for a bit of sugar.” Giving him a little wink, she poured her drink and Ben’s.

“I’m so hungry... I swear I feel hollow.” Ben complained as he entered. “Hux this looks great, thanks.”

Rey handed Ben his tea, and Armitage served him his sandwich.

Armitage sat back thoroughly enjoying their banter during lunch. The chemistry was definitely brother/ sister more than than romantic now that he saw it up close. He also kept feeling like Rey was extremely friendly to him too... almost flirty? Maybe...

He was long retired from being any kind of expert on flirting. Besides, she was so... why would she?

He was just Old man Mr. Hux anyway... right? ‘Human calculator‘ wasn’t sexy... divorcée didn’t scream ‘great catch.’ The age difference was a factor... why the hell was any of it in his head?!

“I got all the flowerbeds cleaned out and most of the bushes trimmed. But, Ben will have to get the bigger bushes and trees. I’m just too vertically challenged.” Rey mocked herself.

Ben nodded. “Shorty here is definitely challenged!”

“You prick!” Rey punched him hard in the arm. 

He only kept laughing.

Neither noticed how amused their former teacher found them. Rey proceeded to explain exactly why Ben was a prick and how lucky he was she bothered to put up with it.

Armitage chuckled at Ben’s expense. Glad he wasn’t in his shoes. He could recall vividly how brutally Phasma cut him down... Rey wasn’t cruel about it to Ben, every word they launched at each other seemed a bonding tool. Gentle prods and pokes as Ben dished out just as much as he took...

God, was he ever that young...? Armitage stood, collecting their dishes. 

“I’ll help!” Rey offered.

Armitage gulped.


	8. Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben came back Sunday to finish the yard work. He trimmed and she hauled the branches to the road for the city to pick up. She was actually pretty proud, they’d gotten so much done over the weekend for Hux. She grinned... Hux, she liked getting to call him that. It gave a new level of intimacy in her mind between them. It lowered a wall symbolically that had him as unattainable. He’d been almost anxious yesterday around her, Ben teased her all the way home. Her obvious flirting had not gone unnoticed. He had not really joined them outside while they worked, much to her dismay.

They were almost done for the morning. He was glad. Her outfit showed just as much skin today as yesterday... Hux scowled at his wringing hands.

He was as nervous as a damn school boy.

It unnerved him.

He kept to himself in the house, fiddling with laundry, basic picking up around the house. Ben had the remaining work outside well in hand. Rey was helping. Hux would pay them and they would leave.

The awkwardness causing his middle aged mind to wander would leave him in peace... right?!

He glanced out the window.

Mistake.

He groaned.

Her thighs flexed as she worked, her back... Jesus!

His soul was headed to hell in a hand basket.

Hux sighed. 

If she was older perhaps, someone else maybe... he could ask her to coffee? People still did coffee didn’t they? Or dinner?

It was strange to have someone crawl into his mind so quickly and so completely out of nowhere! It freaked him out.   
  


  
Hux found new notes twice that week. Both simple. Both when he stepped out to fetch something or meet with another teacher.   
  


**Mr. Hux,**

**“a single rose can be my garden, a single friend my world.”  
  
**

**Let new friends in, they will make you truly bloom.-R**

**Mr. Hux,**

**“Don’t make friends who are comfortable to be with. Make friends who will force you to lever yourself up.”**

**Don’t let your fear keep you from exploring friendships that will challenge you, possibly bring you to new heights in your life. The only thing that holds you back from new joys is yourself. You are definitely worth knowing.😉-R**

The two post it notes had been left as the others had. This time however, one was attached to a book of mental challenges and puzzles. The second was attached to his preferred cologne.

His jaw sat agape. Who would know?! He used to love this type of book? He hadn’t even bought one in years? And his cologne was special ordered online? You couldn’t get it at the local Walmart or the mall?!

Hux smiled despite himself.

This took a lot of effort... someone knew him rather well, somehow. 

It was like someone knew he’d have temptations thrust under his nose? Someone wanted him to... explore his options? New options? What did they know that he didn’t?! He narrowed his eyes at the notes, grabbing them to shove into the drawer with the rest.   
  


He closed the drawer.

He sent an email to Principal Organa.

He would be off Friday, he requested whoever had subbed in his class before to be his sub... that he would leave them instructions for study sheets.   
  


He would surprise this person and see possibly who’s been fucking with him.


	9. Surprise surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage grinned to himself. He had a plan. It seemed silly, almost childish, but he didn’t like not knowing anything. This little mystery was Dameron’s fault he was certain... the man found too much amusement messing with him.

Rey nuzzled her pillow.   
  


Fuck it was early...

She stretched like a cat with a lazy yawn. Her sleep tank and shorts then left on the floor as she padded to her shower.   
  


Ben was such a dick to her last night! Once she told him she was due to sub for Mr. Hux in the morning, he gave her sooooo much grief.   
  


He was an asshat.

He couldn’t understand.

You didn’t just ask an old teacher on a fucking date like some regular Joe. You had to play it carefully. Especially some like Hux, he was burned badly... he was divorced. He might not even have taken it seriously if she’d just outright approached him. He wasn’t like Mr.Dameron who had been flirty since she was legal and graduated.   
  


It took finesse.   
  


She was looking forward to being his sub again, Leia said the study sheets were complex and he’d asked specifically for whoever subbed last because they’d done so well. It made her proud.

She also wondered what the man would be doing while she filled his spot.   
  


She hoped it was a full day of laying in his bed... maybe in just boxers... with his lovely ginger hair askew...

”oh fuck...” she muttered. Imagining his sprawled firm form among those sheets and pillows as she coaxed herself to orgasm with diligent fingers. 

He had nice long fingers...

She moaned with her forehead against the cold tile under the hot spray.   
  


She panted heavily as she crashed. Feeling comfortably fuzzy and relaxed.

She sang along to her favored playlist as she dressed. Leia was more lax on dress code, it made work great. Less official and stale feeling. Like a visit.

She chuckled.

She tugged on dark blue jeans, yanked on a t-shirt with sprigs of splashing colors. It reminded her of a giant flower.  
  


”good morning Miss Williams!” Greeted Poe.

”you too Mr. Dameron.” Rey replied.   
  


Poe smirked, leaning in the doorframe. “When you going to let me take you to dinner Rey? As friends and colleagues of course. We can get to know each other better, explore this new life dynamic you have going... I’ve been assured you are quite single at the moment.”

Rey groaned internally. Irritated. “I actually have a boyfriend Poe, we just try to keep it on the D L you know. Ben knows of course, but it’s really no one’s business. You are not really my type anyway...”

He wore an offended face. “I am everyone’s type dear... well, do let me know when your Mr. Right turns out to be not up to the job.”

He spun out of the doorframe. She was relieved. He was not her type... he was to full of himself, arrogant, too ...much. She remembered other girls in classes swooning, she never had.

She read through Hux’s notes. Flipped through the various study sheets for each class.

He really was so thorough. 

She blushed.

She wondered how thorough he was when he found himself between a woman’s thighs.

Rey found herself slightly daydreaming when the bell rang.

Her day went smoothly. She joined Leia and Ben for lunch in Leia’s office.   
  


Each class responded well to the study work and asked good questions. She reminded them Mr.Hux would be offering extra tutorials before the big test the next week. She added her own information if anyone needed help as well. 

  
Maybe it was an overstep, but... she had something to prove.

He needed to see her as a peer. Not as a kid. Not as what she’d been... who she was now.

She fiddled with what she planned to leave for him today. He would potentially not find it until Monday morning, but... 

She stacked the completed study sheets by class. The final bell sounded.   
  


**Mr.Hux,**

**“Hope can be a powerful force, what’s worse than knowing you want something, besides knowing you can never have it? Bravery is taking that chance at that something when everything makes it seem unattainable.”**

**My hope is when you meet me officially, you will take a chance. Be brave.-R**

Rey stuck the post-it note to the book of ‘History’s most influential Mathematicians’. She hoped he would enjoy the silly gift. He might find it stupid, but maybe not.

He toyed with old equations for fun!

She drew a little smiley face.

Gathering her satchel and cell phone, she left his desk straightened. Ben was waiting outside to pick her up to head to the movies. Afternoon flick to chill and veg out on popcorn and chocolate.

She didn’t see the man watching her leave.   
  


She didn’t see his stunned response to who she was.


	10. What?!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage had endured multiple unpleasant surprises in his lifetime. He was used to it. It was typical. He’d fully expected to come upon Poe leaving his newest taunting mockery on his desk as the sub left. He had assumed the sub might even be one of Dameron’s conquests... he’d shown interest in the newbie. Hadn’t he? But... there was no Dameron. He’d been completely absent as the actual culprit affectionately reminded his last class about his tutorials and offered her own information to help them if needed for the next big test coming up. Watched her organize the finished study sheets he’d been sure no one would finish today. He’d assumed he’d have to assist them Monday. She looked excited to set out his surprise. Stoked even...?! What?!!! Why...? How...? What was Rey Williams doing in his classroom?! Surely she wasn’t the one...?! He was completely flummoxed. He felt a coil twisting in his gut. He wasn’t prepared for that...

He sat in his chair.

Stunned was the only word.

He had probably reread this latest note at least 7 times... sad really. As if the text would alter its form upon resetting his eyes. His mind, was for once, stunted.

She was... gorgeous.

She was... so very young.

Was it a prank?!

But, she had always been a kind person... a good girl?   
  


No no... she wasn’t a girl anymore, she was a young woman!

A beautiful young woman.

Who apparently held some sort of interest in him? His brain hurt at the thoughts doing backflips in his head.

Ben Solo would not be someone he could ask for answers... neither would Dameron. Dameron had intentions of his own where she was concerned, Armitage was sure. Perhaps Leia could clarify? Or Han? How Rey ended up subbing ? He needed a voice of reason... surely she didn’t want him?!   
  


He was reading more into theses notes than was really there... friends maybe... yes, she wanted to be friends. But, it all hinted at more didn’t it?

He has certainly vividly pictured more as he leered at her scantily clad glistening glory toiling in his yard over the previous weekend hadn’t he? So much more...  
  


Again guilt reared it’s ugly head.

He sighed.

Opened the book she’d gifted him.   
  


He smiled. It really was a thoughtful gift. Every gift had been... 

Armitage set it down, and headed to Leia’s office. He knew she wouldn’t be gone yet.


	11. Penny or two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia internally chuckled when she noticed Armitage Hux beelining toward her office. He looked slightly unnerved, flustered. She had her suspicions why...

“Leia..., I’m so sorry to disturb you, I’m sure you’re trying to finish up paperwork to head home...” Armitage spat out rambling.

Leia offered a smile, endlessly patient. “Hux! It’s a pleasure my friend, I always have time for you.”

”well, I just wanted to inquire... actually, brag on my ...the sub that’s been taking care of my classes. Whoever... yes, whoever they are. They are efficient, knowledgeable, organized, and dependable. I don’t usually trust anyone with my kids you know, I don’t laze around or take much time off...” he spoke quickly, taking a seat. “How did you... where did find such a resource?”

”Hux, well... she’s actually quite familiar here. She used to be a student. Your student in fact, she needed part time work around her college classes and I needed extra subs this year. I was lucky Rey Williams joined our staff this school year as a favor to me. Ben would not, he said he’d had enough high school... but, all the teachers have loved using her. I hope we’ll be blessed enough to keep her coming back.” Leia noticed how fidgety he was. Shifting over and over how he sat.

”oh, Rey Williams you say...? She only just graduated in May? She’s barely gotten a foot out into the world then...” he nodded. “I’m so glad she is pursuing college... she was a brilliant student.”

”yes, Han and I are so proud of her. Now if only she’d find a decent guy to date.” Leia sighed dramatically on purpose. “We gave up on her falling in love with our Benjamin. She sees him like a big brother, they certainly fight like they are related. Rey is quite a girl, it won’t be difficult for her to meet someone great. Though, don’t repeat this... but I have made a point to discourage Mr. Dameron’s advances. She doesn’t need his drama, you know his track record.”

Hux nodded in agreement.

The mere thought of Poe’s hands on Rey...

He felt his insides boil. “She was such a good student, so smart and friendly... she actually helped Ben at my house the other weekend with yard work and such that he’d come to do. I wasn’t aware she was here subbing too. But, good for her. Perhaps she will pursue teaching.”

He mustered a smile.

Calmer now.

Life really was unfair at times... confusing... ironic...

The pieces didn’t always fit.

”I can’t believe she’ll be 19 already. Time flies... I see my Benjamin as an awkward little boy... Rey as, well, I still see the little girl with pigtails and freckles, skinned knees... who punched my son in the nose when he was being so obnoxious...” Leia laughed. “Don’t judge, but Han even joked recently she’d be a good match for you... she’s a mathematical geek too!”

”um..., well that’s just... I’m too... she’s very young.” Hux jumbled.   
  


“Han would say age is only a number Hux, you know I’m quite a bit younger than him... it’s not such a far fetched thought, she always did have crush on you... Ben teased her their junior and senior years mercilessly.” She nonchalantly three in. “Old souls and young souls you know...”

It definitely made him pause.

They chatted about a few other things...

As Armitage strode out to his car, he couldn’t recall what those other things were.   
  


Rey was the one leaving... items... and notes...?

Rey had at some point had ... a crush... on her math teacher? Him... ?

As insane as that possibility seemed in his head.

Did he confront her? 

Did he just toss the notes?

Could... could he actually ask out a former student?   
  


He... could, couldn’t he?

Did Leia know Rey had been leaving him things?

Maybe not...

Armitage knew he would be hard pressed to act like he didn’t know now... if he saw her. It would be obvious he knew. His mind full now of tanned limbs and hazel eyes... sweet smiles and hours of equations.   
  


Maybe... he’d leave a note of his own?

  
  



	12. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey felt like she’d finally made it extremely clear to Poe Dameron he didn’t have a shot in fucking hell that she’d go out with him... and Ben happily reported the man seemed to have a new conquest in sight. Or, that was the impression his mother gave him when he’d pointed out how annoyed Rey had been. Leia loved Rey too much to allow a womanizer any where near her, she was like her daughter. Rey adored her for it. Between Ben and his parents, she was mostly left alone... how she preferred. They also didn’t think she was stupid or childish for liking her old teacher, they instigated her pursuing things. They wanted him happy too. They saw she was sincere. She giggled thinking of Hux, she hoped the book had made him feel appreciated and interesting. He really needed to recognize how much of a catch he was. He needed to realize his worth...

Armitage scanned it again.   
  
  


He dressed for work.

He was so wound up, he skipped his coffee...

He thought his note definitely fit. He knew which class she was in today, he was prepared. He would slip it on the desk at lunch while she was out, and see how she responded to his... initiative.   
  


He really was taking that leap she mentioned, taking that chance...

He groaned.   
  


If he was being completely honest with himself and the whole gods damn universe... he was scared shitless of the petite, brilliance packaged in tan beauty.

Her smile was literally sunshine...

You could probably bounce a quarter off that ass...

Damn it.

Armitage jerked himself rather unapologetically roughly in the fastest shower he’d ever taken. Feeling a bit dirty afterwards. But why? Really, Leia wasn’t wrong...

They had lots in common.

She was legal... not a student anymore.

So cute... tone and delicious looking.

She was kind and thoughtful...

Loyal to a fault.   
  


It would royally piss off Dameron if she actually liked him.

That would be a bonus perk. 

He smirked.

He had a plan-ish... he wouldn’t lose anything per say if she said nothing back at his gesture... and he would gain so damn much if it all went well.   
  


Attraction didn’t mean automatic relationship, but it was a start. And chemistry came with finding common interests? They had those...

Rey came back from her usual lunch plans.

The day had gone well so far, a breeze day... the teacher let the classes watch movies and fuck around on their phones, as long as they were quiet. Rey loved when the teachers gave free days. The kids always liked it and acted perfect. She herself had thrived on free days back in school.

She froze as she neared the desk.

Holy fuck?!

She grinned ear to ear.

A little post-it note and a daisy waited for her. No, post-it notes?! She laughed. He figured it out? That it was her? Then nervous tension rose inside...

Was he appalled?

Annoyed?

Glad?

Excited?

Open to it?

She nibbled her bottom lip. Only one way to know...

**Dear R,**

**It seems you’ve either been very thoughtful or very cruel... I lean toward thoughtful.**

**So, here is my view. I expect nothing from you, by the way.  
**

**My life has had, well, dead ends as it were. I’ve probably been going through the motions for years now. I’ve lived my life for my students, for everyone else. You woke me... shook my foundations.**

**”In order to move on, you must understand why you felt what you did and why you no longer need to feel it.”  
  
**

**I forgot how to laugh, you have made me laugh when I barely found the energy to smile 99% of the time. You made me feel ok for being my odd, different self. You gave... not asking for anything really.  
  
**

**Here is a daisy, you always loved these when you were younger if I recall. They symbolize the new day, innocence, and purity. You are a new day in this stale life I’ve been leading. Pure kindness and selfless encouragement. Sorry, my note has expanded to multiple squares, I’m wordier than you it seems.  
  
**

**Thankyou.**

**You found an answer to the equation I’ve never been equipped to complete.**

**-Hux**

Rey blinked. 

She giggled.

Blushing hot from temple to breast.

He responded! 

He liked it!

He was so fucking adorable!

Aw!!!!

Rey sniffed the delicate daisy. 

Smiling so big her face hurt.

Her heart felt full and light at the same time. It took so much for him to do this... she knew that. He was not a risk taker, he was not brave. It came with divorce, she understood. He had scars, was cynical. But, she had told him to be, brave, ...because he could be. She was safe. She wouldn’t hurt him. She hoped he would see that when she faced him outright.

She chuckled, it took several post- it notes for his words.   
  


Rey was going to make that ginger moan! He would not feel unwanted... he was beautiful, he needed to be reminded and cherished. She would bet money he was potentially a passionate man waiting to be unwrapped and inspired. Yes, he would moan... groan... fuck, she would make him melt on her lips and between her thighs. Leave him whimpering in satisfied, exhausted bliss. Sweaty and gorgeous... oh the thought made her cunt clench.   
  


She would kiss him, give him a precious gift.   
  


Rey grabbed her phone. “Ben! ...hey, guess what...” she told Ben the details. “I need you to make sure he’s home, let me know. I need you to tell me where his extra key is... and don’t give me any shit you asshat prick or I’ll tell Julianne what you did on the camping trip last Spring...”

Ben had told her Hux stayed up late most nights, but around 8 pm he sent her a text saying the lights were all out at Hux’s house. Ben stayed until he was sure.

She let him pick her up and drop her off.

Rey had no trouble finding the key.

She felt her heart race as she inched up his stairs...


	13. Stalker for breakfast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey carefully inched up the stairs... gently turned the knob and pushed his bedroom door open. The sliver of light from the moon was giving her such a view. There he was, so fucking pretty. His fiery locks askew, slightly in his eyes. His chest bare, just some plaid boxers keeping his dignity. She assumed he’d twisted in his sleep or gotten hot since his covers were destroyed and pushed off him completely. One abandoned pillow on the floor. She blushed, her whole body had to be crimson at this point. Wow. Rey grinned, this was such a stupid move... but fuck if she wasn’t damp already gazing at him from his doorway. Her fingers aching to trace his skin.

Oh shit...

Rey was such a crazy person!

Ben had giving her absolute hell for wanting Hux’s extra key. He told her she was going to scare the poor man, give him a heart attack.   
  


But, he relented and handed it over before heading home. 

Telling her to call him if she needed a hasty escape, or bail to get out of jail when Hux woke up to the lovely stalker who’d invaded. 

Rey bit her lip.

She slipped her feet from her shoes slowly, her bare toes wiggling on his soft carpet.   
  


She had chosen just an oversized t-shirt and shorts to wear over. Minus a bra, damn things weren’t comfy at all. Her hair loose and free. 

At the edge of his bed, she slid her shorts down. 

Her hands trembling.   
  
She had no idea how women seduced men... she knew Ben got laid easily and often because chicks looked at him like a hunk of meat. Like they were starved. 

But, this man wasn’t like that.

He’d loved his wife, slept with his wife. And when he did date after the divorce, he wasn’t bouncing around like a pinball. He’d been selective... and maybe even monkish. Ben told her he knew for a fact that the man hadn’t gotten laid in a long damn time. Burying himself in his work instead of between creamy thighs.   
  
It made her want him even more...

It was unnerving to be in just the shirt and cotton panties in a man’s bedroom. Though she hoped he’d get a kick out of the pattern on the panties... little plus and minus symbols in pink and purple.   
  


She had never let a boy touch her before like she dreamed about Hux touching her... her first kiss was still waiting to be had.   
  


Ben had shaken his head at her thought process of giving both to their old teacher. He wanted her to be sure it was really what she wanted, and that if Hux rejected her... she wouldn’t freak out.   
  


She knew.   
  


It could happen... he could reject this major leap she was taking.   
  


But, maybe not.   
  


Rey reached so very slowly out.

Standing so close, watching his chest rise and fall. He looked like a fallen angel as he drifted in dreamland. Her fingers glided timidly along his cheek, across his bottom lip, his chin, ...down his elegant neck, to that broad chest decorated with adorable freckles. He looked young... firm... yummy!

She noticed the red trail of soft fuzz leading a path beneath his boxers. So the carpet matched his drapes.

She giggled inside.   
  


He stiffened. Took a deep breath at the sensation.   
  


Rey knew he wasn’t awake, but she was still for a few moments anyway.   
  


Her hand slid beneath the fabric. Tugged them down achingly slowly. When her palm fold it’s goal, it wrapped around him and stroked. Studiously observing his bodies reaction to each movement. Her own mouth was now hovering so near his face... his lips. 

His breath hitched.   
  
When his lashes flew open in startled panic, she swallowed his reaction with a desperate kiss. Pouring reassurance and heat into the contact.   
  


It felt like fire, magic, bursting and coming together at the same time. 

Wow !

Just fucking Wow!

And she took full advantage of his lips being parted. Her tongue exploring along his.   
  


He groaned and tensed. But, his lashes closed with a rumble coming from his chest. He kissed her deeply back.   
  


His hands fisted the sheets on either side of him like he was afraid to touch his attacker.

Maybe he thought if he did she’d vanish like a nighttime phantom.

Maybe he thought she was a fantasy.   
  
  


Her bravery was shaky at best, but she kept stroking and kept their mouths locked. Her other hand now caressing through his locks, toying with the back of his neck to hold him in place.   
  


When he came in her hand she pulled back, looking into his fuck blown gaze. He almost looked high or drunk.

Dazed definitely.

His cum hot and sticky on her digits, she felt victorious.

He stared, breathing hard and confused.

Frozen.

”Rey?...” he stammered so quietly.

Rey gave him a huge smile. “Shhhhh... it’s late, you’re tired. Lay back...” 

He followed her directive, but kept an eye on her as she released him, and grabbed something from his bathroom.

She washed her hands and cleaned him with a warm wet cloth. He tugged his boxers back up and on.   
  
Silently she coaxed his stunned self to scoot over enough for her to curl up beside him. 

He looked like he was struggling with what words to say. She’d never seen this man so speechless. She felt ridiculous pride at her accomplishment.

  
Facing each other, laying on their sides, she pet his cheek. “Thank you for my first kiss Mr.Hux... Armitage, I really loved your note... your gift. I hope you don’t think the ones I’ve left you were too childish. I hope you liked your gift tonight too. I hope I didn’t freak you out too bad... can we just, ...ya know, wait to talk about my breaking into your house and kinda molesting you with good intentions in the morning instead of at 2 a.m.? Can we just sleep right now? I... want to stay here, with you right tonight...”

Hux just nodded.

Still quite shocked.

He was very convinced he’d wake up in the morning having had a intense dream of Rey not the actual Rey in his bed, so he nodded. He felt extremely wiped after the mind blowing orgasm he’d had.   
  


Rey nuzzled closer. Her palm resting on his chest, the other in his hair.   
  


Hux found the pull to place his hand on her warm, soft hip. It was all the bravery he could muster.

Her petting lulling him into a calm quiet.

They slipped into unconsciousness. 


	14. Morning delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage had the best dream last night, so fucking vivid... and yes, maybe he felt guilty for even envisioning Rey like he had. He was only human after all, just a man. Why wouldn’t he crave her touching him... kissing him... it was so real! He could taste her... even now he could smell her... almost feel her warmth near him as the sun rise snuck in. He... wait! Warmth...?! His sleep blurred eyes snapped wide in surprise as he realized he was warm because a very snuggled up Rey was actually there... in his bed... asleep next to him! Oh shit ! But, he smiled despite himself. It hadn’t been a dream...

He wasn’t sure how to feel right now.

He had very much enjoyed what he thought was a dream about this girl who he was attracted to... delighted by... utterly confused by...

She had somehow gotten into his house?

Was breaking and entering a skill she possessed?

Did he not even remember to lock his damn door?!

Did he actually care how she got there?   
  


Well...

Apparently she liked his note, the flower, his response to her efforts... or she wouldn’t have touched him like that? And it had felt sublime.

He wasn’t mad really.

He wasn’t an idiot.   
  


She hadn’t murdered him in his sleep...   
  


He wasn’t immune to physical stimulation!

Surprised... definitely.

Her features were so peaceful. Long delicate lashes entrancing. Pink supple lips begging to be kissed. Adorable faint snores. Her palm still placed over his chest... had it stayed there all night?

In his not dream he’d cum so hard as she diligently worked him. He felt his face flush at the recollection. Had she gotten a thrill from secretly sneaking in... fulfilling a fantasy? What were her dreams filled with?

Was this some teacher/ student fantasy? Or just older man thing...?

It was so serene to share his bed like this again.

He could admit how lonely he’d been.   
  


How pent up.

But, he didn’t regret not whoring around since his divorce. He believed in something special, seeking something meaningful. Sex should mean more than lust... yet, he couldn’t regret her giving him that release.  
  
His confidence had been so low, for so long... he didn’t see himself as sexy, worth the effort, or desired. Rey had been lifting him up with her notes and gifts. She encouraged him to see himself as new. Interesting... attractive... Why did she seem to want him so much? She was so... wonderfully surprising and exciting.

What was that phrase... ‘it’s one thing to avoid chasing pussy, but if pussy chases you ...you can’t run fast enough’ and in this moment, Armitage couldn’t feel remotely violated or fearful. He had zero push to run.

Maybe she was a whole lot of crazy wrapped in a cute package, but perhaps she was his brand of crazy? 

Just what the doctor ordered to give his life a reboot.

He could sense his dick twitching with interest as Rey shifted closer. 

Delicious friction.

Her tone thigh gliding along his legs.

Her nose nuzzling now against his neck.

He held his breath afraid to move.   
  


Would she have regrets when she woke up? Second guess whatever impulse led her into his home?

She’d leapt, just as her notes directed him to do... rather than waiting to go on a date or, well, anything significant. She had looked down at him and simply acted on her want. Crazy right?   
  


But, wasn’t that fucking fabulous?!   
  


It would have taken him an eternity to get brave enough to ask... or kiss her. The tiny girl was quite intimidating. 

  
He chuckled.

Armitage kissed the top of her head, sniffing her soft hair. Mmmmm... she smelled floral. Maybe like happiness?

He grinned to himself.


	15. Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( 2 chapters today) 😉
> 
> Rey felt him staring. She knew now they needed to talk, but procrastination seemed a better route. At least a hair longer. He was so warm and cozy. She could tell his morning wood had noticed her presence, and his heart was thumping... so he was probably nervous too. As nervous as her. Had she scared him with her antics? He didn’t jump out if his bed? So, maybe he wasn’t angry... maybe he was pleased.

Rey pulled back enough to look at his handsome face. Admire how lovely his red hair shimmered in the morning, loose and dangerous. 

Detangle limbs.

”hi... Hux” she offered. Biting her bottom lip, but maintaining a steady gaze.

Armitage thought a moment, “hi to you...”

”so I guess you are surprised?” She asked.

”Yes... that’s a good stab at stating the obvious.” He nodded. “Rey, you are in my house... you are in my bed... how did that come about pray tell? And, you... did things last night. Did you plan this little attack or was it pure impulse? I was still trying to muster courage to even ask you out for tentative coffee...”

Rey giggled, blushing. “Yeh, I haven’t attempted much in dating, relationships, ... the physical stuff.” She licked her lips. “I kinda planned to surprise you, talk... I found out where your extra key was from Ben... he gave it to me reluctantly... and then seeing you all vulnerable, all disheveled, ...you looked inviting. I just wanted kiss you. I wanted you to be my first kiss... but then I so needed to touch you... you reacted... I explored. I’m sorry I acted so wanton, what came over me. I have no idea what I’m doing if that’s any comfort. I really like you... I had, have always kinda crushed on you Hux.”

”really...?” Armitage smirked. “I thought I was dreaming. I can’t say I hate it was not a dream after all... though boundaries need to be less blurred in the future. We need to decide what happens now.”

Rey shrugged.   
  


Her fingers barely grazed his jaw. “What’s to decide? I like you... I want you... can you want me too? Just go with the flow? Explore? Maybe not think too hard right now... just feel?”

He was quiet.

She didn’t regret it.

She still wanted more of his time... his body?

”how does one... just feel Miss Williams?” Armitage managed to force out as he let his sight flicker to her lips again.   
  


Rey decided answering with her words was not necessary.

Instead, she placed both her palms on his cheeks. She pulled his mouth to hers.


	16. Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As her lips caressed his, Armitage felt young again... that youthful bliss of excitement and fluttering stomach. The urge to rapture and say fuck it all. Rey was this new wonderful journey he’d never considered getting the opportunity to venture...

He tasted just ...fucking good!

His mouth wary at first assault, but opening to her.

Rey began quivering in his embrace as he became braver. Then he tensed, pulling back. “Rey, ...you know this wouldn’t mean nothing to me right?”

She smiled, cheeks pinking. “I know you don’t fuck around Hux. It means something to me to be here with you... a lot because I’m choosing you. I was scared you’d reject me.”

He scoffed. “A fool would reject you outright, no... it’s just that I need you to think a moment. Your first time does mean something. It does hurt. It can be awkward. It isn’t necessarily the mind blowing orgasm marathon romanticized in books or in Hollywood. It can feel good if the other person cares, if they make a true effort, and consider you... time and experience with someone learning helps you explore yourself... them... pleasure in general.” He sighed and smirked. “My first time was awkward, too quick, and I know it was slightly disappointing to ...her.”

Rey understood his logic... she did. “I know the possibilities. I’m not completely sheltered.” She giggled. “I just wanted it to be you... and I know it gets better as you go. I don’t expect you to be a sex god giving me a hundred orgasms right off the bat. My mind is too wound up and I’m nervous. But, I feel like I can trust you... I’ve been attracted to you for so long... I promise I’m not crazy... I won’t regret it.”

He kissed the tip of her nose. “You snuck into my house ...that’s somewhat a crazy person characteristic.” He teased.

Rey slapped his chest.   
  


They gazed at each other quietly.   
  


Rey knew he wasn’t getting out of the bed.

Armitage knew he wasn’t getting out of the bed.

”it’s... been quite a while.” He muttered.

”then I guess it’s good the first round isn’t what I’m fantasizing about... It’s the many, many times following that...” she whispered into his neck.   
  


His whole being shuddered.

She was going to destroy him with her sweet optimism.

He brought his mouth to hers. Breathing her in. Every inch of him aware of every inch of her migrating closer.

His hands spanned her lower back and caressed the soft skin of her neck. Tongues hesitated, then danced slowly, sensually together. It was such a natural sensation of belonging.

He wondered if his body would protest against him if he tried to pull away.

Her tiny moans and whimpers only spurred him further. He tenderly explored down to her chest. Each perky breast receiving gentle massage, little pinches between his fingers.   
  


“can I... do something that will probably help you get very wet for me... it will make it maybe not hurt so much?” He said in her ear, kissing along her jaw.

”mmmmm... um, yeh... do... that...” she groaned. His fingers having made their way from her breast to her stomach, teasing above where her slight curls started.   
  


She so wanted his fingers farther down. The bit between her legs was aching, she knew anything he touched would feel amazing.   
  


He coaxed her backward.

She couldn’t help thinking how beautiful he was all disheveled. So human and perfectly imperfect. She couldn’t decide if it was his fingers, his mouth, or his cock she needed... she just didn’t fucking know at this point, she was too coiled inside feeling so much so fast.

They made quick work of any remaining hindrances of clothing.

Armitage guided her hands to her sides.

His lips were soft and gentle grazing over an inch at a time. Tasting with little licks and nips of teeth, not enough to hurt. His hands kneading where his mouth left.   
  


He nudged her thighs to part for him. She knew what this meant. She wasn’t oblivious.

But as his tongue hit her where no one had ever touched, she arched. She moaned louder. Her eyes closed a moment, overwhelmed.

This was really happening...

  
Mr. Hux was going down on her in his bed...

No... he wasn’t eating her out, he was devouring her!

She writhed as he fluctuated between using his mouth and fingers on her entrance ...her clit. His other hand still massaging her breasts. She felt like her skin was on fire.   
  
  


Armitage hadn’t done this in so long, it was truly a treat. She was delicious and he felt privileged to introduce her to this attention.   
  


“Rey... you’re sopping now sweetheart. The trick to less pain for the lovely female is always to be generous, a man should give plenty... of attention to detail ... in foreplay.” He said placing kisses to her inner thighs. “Preferably making her cum... but we’ll figure all your spots out as we go. You’re responding well, but it still may take time.”

Rey felt hot and like she was floating.   
  


He’d managed to work her up to three fingers, and she couldn’t believe she hadn’t cum yet. She felt like she’d explode.

”are you on...?” He started to ask.

”I get a shot... but, um, I brought a few condoms too... in case.” She replied shyly.

He found her blush so adorable.

Situating himself back up, Armitage delved deep exploring her lovely lips again. He knew he could lazily kiss her indefinitely.   
  


Rey widened her legs, rolling her hips a bit, loving the sensation of his hardness so close to her core. She wanted him inside. So badly, but he was still playing her like an instrument. For someone so out of practice, he certainly got back on the horse just fine! 

Rey pointed to his nightstand, he chuckled.   
  
The condom went on.

When he finally let himself enter her, ...torturously ...slowly, she felt a painful pinch within. It stung, she winced. He kissed her harder at hearing her hiss.

Once their hips were flush to each other, his eyes wouldn’t leave hers. Each following thrust was slow and he seemed to be watching for any signs of distress.

Rey told him to go faster when she was ready, to go a bit harder.

He didn’t last long with that pace.   
  


Sweat beaded his brow, slicked her belly.

It was a breathtaking crumble...

His breathing erratic...

Muscles flexing at each inward flux...

Rey loved his sounds and warmth.

She hadn’t cum, but maybe she would next time.

She couldn’t find disappointment lingering because she had enjoyed it all now anyway.   
  


He had a few more strong thrusts in him before filling the condom and kissing her forehead, petting her damp hair. He questioned if she was ok... pulled her close.   
  


Condom disposed of, he guided her to take a bath. He said it would take care of achey muscles, Armitage was liking pampering her and she liked letting him.   
  


They talked about how she felt during as he washed her hair. Rey hadn’t expected this part... all the extras. But, she should have from him.

He was a good one.

Rey found herself so thankful as they curled up to rest some more after their bath. Him just holding her, stroking her back as she listened to his heartbeat was so blissful.

She kissed his chin. Smiling to herself as she drifted off.


	17. Show off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * thanks as always to LBellicose for ever encouraging me.😉***
> 
> Armitage found that even Poe’s typical self couldn’t dim his joy. It didn’t go unnoticed that he was in a better mood daily... had a slight skip in his step. His students noticed his little grins every morning when he found his awaiting coffee on his desk, always featuring a post-it note. They never saw what the notes said, but he seemed happy. They liked that. They noticed their favorite sub always helped him with tutoring schedules, whether she worked or not... she was around. It was curious. But, he was not available on the weekends like he used to be... he seemed to have actual plans regularly. His co-workers noticed the changes too, they had their theories.

“So he’s bringing a date then?” Han prodded.

His wife preened. “I believe so... Ben says it’s Rey. She’s been spending a lot of time at school lately I know, they haven’t said anything to me yet... but, it’s obvious.”

Leia always invited her staff to her Halloween party, Armitage had not brought a plus one to the parties since his divorce.   
  


Rey has attended over the years along side Ben of course.

Has always.

“How do you think she snagged Hux?” Han asked.   
  


Leia shrugged. “Ben knows, but he’s sworn to secrecy... I can only imagine. I hoped it would happen. He’s is much more enjoyable to work with these days. He actually smiles... a lot... even at Dameron.”

They both chuckled.  
  


“we’re so late...” Rey fussed, straightening her costume.

Armitage grinned. “Well, someone decided to be an instigator... I can’t be blamed for how I responded to your costume and the unashamed statement about you not wearing panties.”

Rey blushed. “I’m a naughty school girl... it was implied. You should have expected scandal.” She playfully punched his arm.   
  


He kissed her cheek. “I couldn’t refrain, my apologies... it was a meal I couldn’t pass up.”

”as if I would not jump your ass after two orgasms on your damn tongue!” She declared. “Your lucky this material it wrinkle proof!”

He had not minded at all.   
  


They’d thoroughly christened his new SUV. He planned to do it again as soon as they left the Halloween party. Rey looked sinfully delicious with her fake glasses on, short pleated skirt, wild hair, ...every feature. 

Once they’d started exploring, they’d realized just how much sexual chemistry they shared. Rey knew her own body and his quite well now.

Fun.

Ben was the only person who knew she had broke into Hux’s house and seduced him... ish. He knew she’d been over there constantly since that night. It took less than a week for Hux to make her cum the first time, now he challenged himself to top how many orgasms in a row.   
  


His stamina and endurance were delightful. 

Armitage saw how amazing a physical relationship could be, in addition to how compatible they were mentally.   
  


He had fallen in love over months. He knew that. 

  
Scary thought...

But, the best kind.

As the party goers observed, they walked hand in hand everywhere. Ben wasn’t bothered. He cared for them both, and he knew Rey always liked their old teacher.   
  


Han died laughing when he saw their costume theme.   
  


Leia smirked.

Hot for teacher indeed.


End file.
